


We're In

by wingsyouburn



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Darcy Saves the Day, Gen, Hacker Darcy Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsyouburn/pseuds/wingsyouburn
Summary: Darcy works her magic while Thor frets.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Thor
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142630
Kudos: 4





	We're In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 3 Sentence Ficathon on Dreamwidth, with the prompt: _mcu/any nonpowered character/being a badass normal in a superhero world_.

Darcy's fingers fly over the console, scrolling through page after page, trusting herself to know the code when she sees it. Behind her, Thor paces, heavy boots stomping against the metal floor as he murmurs, "We have not the time to search for information while our enemy escapes!" 

"And if you would hang on just a god damn minute..." The computer beeps and Darcy grins as the door whooshes open. "We're in."


End file.
